Bathing Suit Shopping
by chocobeer
Summary: There is no plot, so how am I suposed to summarize it? The gaang plus Zuko and Suki go shopping. Randomness and some Zutara fluff. Suki POV. The OOCness has a purpose in the story, I promise. Rated T just because.


It started as inspiration from a dream one of my friends had, but then I started writing it and it got really random. So I changed the plot. Don't flame me on OOCness until you read the entire thing.

To my faithful readers - I still have writer's block on Zuko's Jealousy. :-( I am about half way through the 4th chappie, but I had midterms so I didn't have much time to write. But I'll do my best over winter break to finish it. Maybe you'll get a nice Christmas present from me. I mean, Solchrismanhannukwanzika present.

Disclaimer – I owned Avatar once. And in the same day, I invented the Space Shuttle and microwave popcorn. (kudos to you who know that quote!!(I don't own the quote, the space shuttle, or microwave popcron either))

* * *

Suki glared at everyone, and wondered _again_ how the hell they had got her to go shopping. She _hated_ shopping. _With a passion. _No matter what she told Sokka, she was definitely more warrior than girl. 

Aang was in a corner somewhere, looking at swimming caps (why the hell he needed swimming caps, she didn't know) with Momo.

Katara was standing next to Sokka in the middle of the store, Katara searching for a cheap suit and Sokka looking over her shoulders, giving her tips. Apparently, Sokka was a great judge of bathing suits. Suki wondered vaguely how he had gotten to be such an expert, and made a mental note to confront him about it later. Knowing him, he probably had some girlfriend who was a bathing suit model. Or something. Zuko was standing near them both.

Suki shot a glance at Toph, who was leaning on the wall next to her. Toph had a knid of blank look on her face. Suki just assumed that she didn't want to be there, either. In fact, the one who dragged everyone here was Katara. Suki focused her glare on her. Katara sighed mournfully as she looked at another one of the bathing suits.

"I really need one," she said (Suki wondered again, why? She had been perfectly happy to swim in her underclothes before), "But I just can't find one that I like that is cheap enough for us."

Zuko grinned and started to say something, but was interrupted by Aang racing back to the group, holding Momo triumphantly.

"Look!" he shouted excitedly, waving the poor lemur like a banner. "I found the perfect thing for him!" And he held him still long enough for everyone to crack up.

Momo was wearing a bikini.

Suki blinked, then shook her head.

_Weird, but Aang has done weirder._

She looked back at Zuko, Katara and Sokka. They were all cracking up, holding onto each other and the racks of clothes to support themselves.

_Zuko laughing? Hmm…well, he has been pretty happy lately. Maybe it's because of the metamorphosis thingy that he supposedly went through back in Ba Sing Se._

Zuko wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, and turned to Katara. He was interrupted _again, _however, by Toph excitedly squealing.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. "I want, no, I _need_ this!

Everyone turned to her.

Katara looked excited.

"A home foot spa! You're right Toph, we _do _need this! Way to find it!"

Toph giggled girlishly. "Yeah, we can treat each other! I call first!" The two ran to the check out counter, planning their night. Suki looked open-mouthed after them.

_But Toph _hates _people touching her feet!_

Again, Suki brushed it off.

_Well…I guess she just hit puberty or something. Maybe she's finally is outgrowing her tomboy stage. So I'm all alone._

Before Suki could sink into depression because she was the only one who wasn't a girly-girl, Zuko grabbed Katara, looking vaguely annoyed.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted..." he took a deep breath, smiled, and brought out a hanger with a flourish. "I think I've found the perfect bathing suit for you, Katara."

Katara gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. "Zuko…it's…" She frowned. "It's just a hanger."

He lifted his single eyebrow suggestively, and sidled closer. "Exactly," he purred.

Katara blushed and giggled.

Suki's brain exploded.

_ZUKO IS FLIRTING???? That would never happen in a million years…I must be dreaming…_

Suki opened her eyes slowly, gazing at the trees above her head, noticing that it was still dark out.

"What a strange dream," she muttered under her breath. She laughed a bit at herself.

"Ha! Zuko flirting with Katara! How could that be anything other than a dream?" She frowned. "And what's a bathing suit?"

She turned over, intent on getting back to sleep, when she saw Zuko and Katara making out.

Suki fainted.

* * *

So? Was it good? I'm sorry if Suki was OOC, but I've never written her character before. And I sorta couldn't figure out how to end it…so…yeah… 

I love you all! Now give me reviews!

ZukoFangirl0802


End file.
